


No Kissing in Theaters

by XiroPaine



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Making Out, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, it's so gross lol, they're such disasters, this is just trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: ...but TomoHima does exactly not that.





	No Kissing in Theaters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one frame in the afterglow announcement for the garupa pico movie where Tomoe's like “don't kiss in theaters yo.” (That's paraphrased, obviously) I literally wrote this at 5am, it isn't even written that great, I'm just indulging and amusing myself because there’s been a lack of TomoHima fics. This is the remedy. You’re welcome. Stan TomoHima. :p

Himari bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet as Tomoe pays for their movie tickets. With all of their exams finally over, they can finally watch the movie Himari's been dying to see that came out weeks ago. They're lucky they even got the chance to watch it while it was still in theaters. The theater is empty when they enter and it remains that way even as the movie begins. Though Himari is invested in the plot, it’s not even an hour in when she feels weight slumping down against her side.

“Hey, don't fall asleep!” Himari chides as she’s nudging against Tomoe’s arm, “You promised you'd watch this with me!”

“Why are you talking so loud?” Tomoe replies groggily, snuggling further into Himari’s shoulder. “We're at the theater.”

“Oh come on, Tomoe, we're the only ones here. Who are we gonna offend?”

“Fair…” Tomoe concedes, slipping back into her nap.

“Tomoe, pay attention!”

“Himari, this plot is so generic,” her girlfriend tries to defend her boredom, “This is like… every other RomCom we end up watching.”

Himari purses her lips, “As if your action movies don't all follow the same tropes either.”

“But it's exciting!!” Tomoe groans, though it comes out more of a whine, “The fighting scenes can really get your heart pounding with adrenaline, y'know?”

“Romance can get your heart pounding too!” Himari crosses her arms, slightly offended, “These things can get really emotional...”

“Himari, you're just sensitive,” Tomoe teases with a snicker, trying to turn her attention back to the movie but fails to understand anything that is currently happening on screen. 

“Tomoe!!” Himari pouts, wacking her fist against Tomoe’s bicep with no effect. 

Tomoe, being the massive gay pushover she is, can’t help but roll her eyes and accept defeat. “Whatever, just wake me up when it's over.”

Himari pouts once more. She really wanted them to enjoy their date together, especially after all the stress exams had put them through over the last few weeks. Though, there might be a way they can. The corners of her lips curl up coyly as she makes a quick sweep of the theater with her eyes. Himari manages to shake Tomoe off her, who mostly just looks confused as Himari looks at her with a determined look. 

“I'm gonna prove to you that romance can get you just as worked up.”

“What the heck are you talking about, Himari? It's just a movie.” Tomoe wasn’t sure why Himari couldn’t drop the subject, but the mischievous glint in her girlfriend’s eyes could only mean trouble for the both of them.

Himari smiles deviously at Tomoe's confusion and takes the chance straddle her girlfriend's lap. Tomoe swallows nervously as Himari's arms gingerly wrap around her neck. The bassist plays with the baby hairs on the back of her drummer’s neck, twirling the thin strands around her fingers. Himari smiles against Tomoe’s ear, not missing the effect the action has on her girlfriend. 

“I can feel how fast you heart’s going from here,” she whispers with a teasing chuckle. They both already know Himari got her point across. 

“Shuddup…” Tomoe’s face heats up, grateful that the room was dark enough to hide her blush. She uses the embarrassment as an excuse to bury her face into her girlfriend’s bosom, wrapping her arms around Himari’s waist in the process and effectively trapping her in place. Himari chuckles in amusement, knowing just how much Tomoe’s obsessed with her boobs but refuses to admit it. She allows her girlfriend a moment to appreciate them before guiding her chin up to look her in the eyes. Even in the dim lightning coming from the forgotten movie screen behind her, Himari could see how dark Tomoe’s eyes had become out of desire. The grip around her waist tightens, almost desperate to hold on, and it only takes a beat before the both of them surge forward, meeting halfway as their lips met in a fiery clash.

Everything else becomes a blur as they get lost in each other’s passion. It’s heated; instinctual; a primal need as they realize how long it’s actually been since they’ve been in each other’s embrace thanks to the busyness of exam season. They don’t even realize how much time has passed from when they started making out until they hear someone clear their throat obnoxiously a few rows in front of them. Next thing either of them could process was that the movie had long been over, with the house lights having been turned up to full brightness once more. The couple turns to the source of the intruding noise, where a lone theater worker holding a broom and dustpan stares coldly at them before releasing a fatigued sigh.

“Look, I’m just trying to finish my shift so I can go home. Could you, like, suck face somewhere else?”

Had their faces not already been flush, it would have certainly burned scarlet in their shared embarrassment. Himari very awkwardly climbs off of Tomoe’s lap, refusing to look the theater worker in the eye as she fixes her top. In the corner of her eye, she can see that Tomoe isn’t faring any better as her already untamed mane stands in all sorts of disarray. The drummer quickly stands to usher the both of them out of the theater as fast as possible with one hand tugging her girlfriend along while the other tries to comb out the tangles in her messy hair.

“New rule,” Tomoe says, clearing her throat as the rush through the main lobby of the theater, “No kissing in theaters.”

“No kissing in theaters,” Himari echos as the two silently agree never to bring this up to anyone else ever.


End file.
